Destined to love
by xXadeathaloneXx
Summary: Two kids destined to be together but were torn apart from each other by a horrible ship wreck and reunited again twelve years later RaphaelxKiari. Made up character


It's my first love's Birthday while his family celebrates on the finest curse ship, my grandparents the Von Schroeders and myself were also on the ship like we always did every year. It was dinner time and soft music fills the atmosphere and everyone was in fancy attire, drinking from champagne glasses. Raphael, my first love was sitting at a table not too far from my own; opening the gift that his little brother had given to him. I could hear him laughing and thanking them for the present. Looking down into my lap I held on tightly to the gift I was too shy to give to him, it was nothing compared to a Guardian Eatos duel card. My grandmother pushes me gently on my shoulder to give me a confidence boost to hand him the gift I put my whole heart into finding. Closing my sea green hues, I take a deep breath and swallow my nerves before I stood and slowly made my way over to Raphael's table. Looking over my shoulder to my grandmother with fear in my eyes, she smiles lovingly to me as she motions me to keep on with her white silk gloved hands.

I smile nervously at her and continue on until I finally reach his table. Hesitating to reach out to tap his shoulder, I swiftly hid his gift behind my back. He turns in his chair to see who was taping him, a big warm smile forms on his face. His ocean hues light up to the sight of me.

"Kiara!" he spoke with such joy in his voice.

Looking away from him to try and shield my rosy cheeks, I quickly pull the gift from behind my back and force myself to gaze into his beautiful eyes.

"Happy Birthday Raphael, I hope you like it!"

His face light up even more, taking the small box from my hand and opens it. Inside was a necklace with a diamond key hanging from it. Leaning in I whisper softly into his ear, cupping one side with my small hand to block my words from being heard by his family members.

"It's the key to my heart."

Raphael blushes deeply, gazing down at the key. Lifting the necklace up from the box, he closes his eyes and laughs with joy.

"I LOVE IT!" He shouts so loud that everyone could hear him.

"This is the best birthday ever!" He continues to shout out loud.

Raphael places the necklace around his neck before he stood up to give me a huge hug and our very first kiss. My sea green eyes widen from his reaction, my fair cheeks flush red to the adorable noises his parents made towards us. Breaking the kiss, he places his lips to my ear. His warm breath brought goosebumps to my neck while he whispers to me.

"We are destined to be together forever Kaira."

Those words were going to remain in my heart for as long as I lived. My life seems so perfect at that very moment, but that was soon all going to change. The ship shook violently with all the lights dimming in and out. People in the dining room begin to scream in fear of what was going on.

"What's happening?" Raphael cries out, he run out of the dining room and I of course follow him. Behind me were his little brother and sister Julian and Sonia. All of us end up finding Raphael on the front deck of the ship. It was pitch black outside due to all the lights cutting off completely, only the stars gave off light. We could feel the ship being pulled roughly on its side.

"Raphael why did you come out here, it's dangerous!" I said loudly through heavy breaths.

"Something just doesn't feel right Kiara." He replies back to me, turning his gaze left and right with his blue eyes narrow trying to see in the black ocean.

Turning my gaze past Raphael's shoulder I was barely able to witness a large tidal wave was rising above the ship and dragging us under. Julian, Sonia, and I scream in pure fear as Raphael turns and see the wave and screams too. The ship was falling quickly under the wave causing us to lose our footing. The three of us fell back towards the ship, extending out tiny hands to Raphael as he was being pulled into the wave. Our fingertips barely touch one another, tears form in our eyes knowing this was the last time we were going to see one another.

I scream as loud as I could to him, wanting these last words to be our last.

"I will always love you Raphael, only you! I promise!"

A faint smile forms on his sadden face to my words.

"And I will always love you Kiara, I swear on it!"

The tidal wave engulfs the ship and all went black.

Twelve years later from that horrible night I lost my first love and my beloved grandparents. Somehow I manage to survive the wreck, being found floating on a broken piece of the ship by a small group of fishermen. I felt lost and dead inside on that day, I unfortunately still do every single day for the past twelve years. Raphael's sweet words still linger in my heart and in my thoughts. I was never going to forget about him or love anyone else just like I promised him.

When I was brought back to civilization I was forced to live with my parents who never had time for me, they were too busy with my older brother Zigfried, who had to study day in and day out to become the new owner of the family corporation. Reaching the age of eighteen, I moved out on my own to live in America to start a new life for myself.

A small Mansion in the country side was perfect for me. Finally unpacking the last box I stood up wiping the sweat beads off my brow.

"That's it, I'm finally moved in!"

I felt like treating myself to a nice drive into town and explore my new environment. I put on my white and blue summer dress and tie my long pink hair with a blue bow and got into my convertible and drove into town. I kept the hood down, the ocean breeze brushes through my hair. The fresh smell of the wild flowers overwhelms my lungs with their amazing scents, but it still wasn't enough to rid my emptiness.

Making my way through the busy town, my sea green hues dart from one place to another knowing I would probably get lost and never find my way back home. I end up parking not too far into the town so I would have a better chance to get back out. Browsing around through the small shops and examining all the fashion clothes I grew tired and head straight for the nearest coffee shop.

Taking a seat after ordering a small coffee, I gaze out the window and watch people walk on by. I was lost in thoughts of that horrible night; memories flash through my mind trying to figure out if things went differently maybe Raphael would be here with me. Closing my eyes, I rub them with my thumb and index finger too exhausted to think anymore. When I open my eyes again I notice a man standing on the other side of the street staring at me. A man wearing a light purple business attire and long baby blue hair that was pulled back in a low pony tail.

We made eye contact for a brief moment before I turn away and stare down at my coffee, fingering the outer edge of the lid. When I force myself to look back in the corner of my eyes, he had vanished.

"Who was that man?" I ponder to myself, but didn't bother to think about it too much and wind up with a headache. I toss my half full cup of coffee into the trash and walk out of the shop. A soft firm voice calls out my name through the thick cluster of people behind me. I turn quickly to gaze over my shoulder, strands of my pink locks spill over my shoulder and onto my back as I tried to pin point who said my name. More importantly who in this town even knew who I am?

Locks of baby blue hair drift into the alley way caught my attention, my eyes widen to the thought of the strange man staring at me from across the street. How did this man know my name and what reasons does he have to contact me? Those questions and many more crash in my mind like a waves in an ocean storm. That brought cold shivers down my spine to the thought of the ocean and the ship wreck twelve years ago. To this very day I never went back into the ocean or to a beach, my fear of my past over powers me. I begin to make my way towards the alley to go after him, but I end up pulling myself back unsure if I should follow this stranger. My gut was telling me to keep going, my heart was pounding heavy in my chest with every step I took. I gather all my courage and made that turn into the same alley. He stood there with such pride in his posture, I tilt my head sideways having a feeling he knew I would follow. When I got closer to him I could make out that his eyes were not the same color; one green and one was gold.

I manage to keep a good distant between the two of us, sadly I still felt terrified to be face to face with this man when I never laid eyes on him before.

"How do you know my name?" I asked without hesitation.

"I've known you for your whole life Kiara, that's why I need you out of the picture."

Spoke the man in a cold stern voice.

Fear grew in the pit of my stomach and I knew I shouldn't have followed him, it was too late for me now as I was stuck in a situation where I was too scared to run away.

"What do you mean by 'you need me out of the picture'?"

The tall man chuckles softly under his breath, he snaps his fingers and a large monster emerges from the ground behind me. I turn to look over my shoulder and I knew I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, in my situation more like a monster and a crazy man.

"That's not important right now, what's important is that I get rid of you before your existence is found out by one of my associate. Oh dear… I said too much"

The monster growls loudly at me before it charges after me, picking me up with his enormous hand. His grip alone was crushing my bones with barely any pressure. I scream out loud in pain in hopes someone would hear me, no one did. The tall man chuckles with the sight of my suffering, his eyes turn serious once his laughing session was complete.

"Enough! I have a better plan to rid this pest from ruining my plans. Come my beast, let us return home."

My sea green hues felt heavy all of the sudden, my world soon went black. The sound of several men speaking all around me brought me back to reality. I woke up with what seem like a thick brown bag over my head, shielding my sights. My hands were tied behind my back, I whimper softly as tears form in my eyes while I tried to work my hands out of the rope. I felt so stupid for following this man and now I was probably going to be killed for it. I shut my eyes and thought back to my grandparents and Raphael and kept telling myself I was going to be reunited with them shortly. That thought began to sooth my worried soul.

I could hear footsteps in the distances from more than one person heading in my direction. I tried to cry out louder but the pain was unbearable. Someone from behind me took ahold of the rope and yanks me up onto my tip toes, laughing softly under his breath. My ample breasts bounce lightly on my chest from my heavy breathing. A familiar voice came into my hearing range, it was hard to make out what he was saying to the other unknown men in the room since I was still zoning in and out from earlier.

"I want her dead, she knows too much about our plans. You know what you need to do!"

"Yes sir I know exactly what to do with her my lord!" Spoke a deep voice that was standing a few feet in front of me.

I was out rage that I was unable to see who was going to end my life, more so that they needed me dead when I knew nothing of any "plans" they have in store. I shut my eyes and a wait my faith. My body was locked up and tense, trembling softly in their hold. The soft feeling of a firm hand groping my left breast caught me off guard as I let out a faint yelp and wiggle a bit in the man's hold. A pervert chuckle fills my ears from behind me.

"That's enough Valon, don't fuck around and let's get this over with!" The man in front of me sounds so cold and lonely, will killing me make him feel better? I thought to myself, countless amounts of thoughts rushed through my mind until I felt sick to my stomach. The two start up what seem to be an innocent argument.

"Aw come on Raf let a guy have a little fun before we have to carry out our mission."

"We don't have any time to be having 'Fun', Valon so let's get this over with so we can summon the great beast."

My eyes widen in shock when I heard the name that Valon had said. It was the same nickname Julian used for Raphael. My heart was pounding against my rib cage; I was so despite to find out if Raphael survived that ship wreck. A gentle gasp let my rosy lips to what the blue haired man had said to her in the alley. "His associate could not know of my existents." It had to be Raphael! Who else would even care if I survived that wreck twelve years ago?

I wiggled around in Valon's hold; I struggled to speak through my choking sobs in hopes I could break through to them.

"Stop! Please!" I plead, hoping they would listen.

"I'm sorry but orders are orders, maybe you should have kept your nose out of our business." Said the man before me, his firm hand grips roughly on my chin grinding the uncomfortable texture of the bag against my soft skin. I felt a knock in my stomach growing, knowing I wasn't going to win this argument and was going to die. I had one last trick up my sleeve that might convince him.

"Raphael, please don't do this! You are better then this!" Tears stream down my face and soak the bag.

"You're making a mistake; you don't want to kill me." I continue in hopes I could get through to him.

"How do you know my name woman?" Ask the man standing in front of me; his grip tightens around my chin. I was about to answer him when the blue haired man cut me off.

"Don't listen to her, she speaks lie! Kill her and end this already we have work to do!"

"NO!" I scream out with all my might that it echoes through the area, I was able to hear my own voice filled with fear.

"Raphael, please if you are the one I know from so long ago you will listen to me."

Why should I listen to you?" Challenges Raphael.

"Because I gave you a special gift on your tenth birthday, the diamond key necklace that I said was the key to my heart."

I could hear a faint gasp leave his lips from my sudden words of our haunted past. Without any notice his hand that rest on my chin quickly moves to my throat, digging his fingers into my flesh and lifts me off my feet.

"How would you even know about that? Everyone died on that night!"

Gagging through my short breathes I try to speak through his grip, kicking my legs back and forth in hopes he would drop me soon.

"I…did…not…I…was….the only…survivor." I spoke under short breathes.

"You're lying! I was the only survivor! I would have known if others made it through from the newspapers!" Raphael shouts in a hurtful raging tone.

I struggle to shake my head to his words knowing that her survival was documented on print but not from the states.

"You…never…checked…the German…News…paper….did…you?"

Raphael lets out a frustrating huff as though I hit a sore spot in correcting his last response. He releases me from his hold allowing my entire body to fall. Landing hard onto my knees I tumble forward to the hard ground. I laid there with tears still falling from my eyes knowing he was my Raphael. I couldn't give up on him to have him believe it was me.

"It's me Raphael… Kiara…Your first love…You told me on that night of your birthday we were destined to be together forever… You promised you would love only me."

I could hear that sound of some type of metal hitting the ground next to my head. I felt a hand over my head, ripping the bag off. I gasp loudly for fresh air, my eyes gaze up to see a well-built blond man kneeling down next to me. He looks so different from when I saw him twelve years ago but those eyes... Those were Raphael's beautiful blue eyes. My sights were caught by his tight shirt pressing against a key shape object centered on his chest. "It's the key necklace; he never took it off after all these years." I thought to myself blushing heavily.

"Raphael..." I whisper softly, his hand reaches out for me, stroking my tear stained face while more tears roll down my cheeks. Tears fill up in his eyes and stream down his cheeks.

"It's really you isn't it Kiara?"

He asks softly in doubt that I was really alive in arms reach.

I giggle softly and nod my head to his words.

"It is me my love."

"I thought I lost you forever on that night."

"And I thought I lost you Raphael."

He reaches over me and unties my hands and pulls me into his arms. I wrap my arms around him as much as I could around his large body. Pressing my face into his well built chest I cried all the tears I held in for twelve long years. I pull away from him and stare at the blue haired man who stood above us on the staircase. Three serpent structures were visible behind him. What kind of place was this, it gave me the creeps.

"She is lying to you Raphael, she isn't Kiara. She is an imposter; your beloved Kiara died twelve years ago and was never found along with your family."

I turn my sea green hues to Raphael who turns his doubtful eyes to me; such sorrow could be seen within them. Extending my hands up to his cheeks I lean in pressing my rosy soft lips to his own. Kissing him passionately, it felt so amazing just like it did twelve years ago. It was like our very first kiss all over again. Breaking the kiss, tears form in my eyes once again as I kept my hues lock on his.

"Don't believe him Raphael, It's really me Kiara. I prayed countless nights that you would be alive somewhere and come find me. Sadly this mad man knew all along that I survived the ship wreck and tried to kill me himself but he found it more amusing to have you do it knowing all this time of our history. Said my existence would disrupt your mission."

I could see the hurt in Raphael's eyes when I spoke to him of his so called "Lord". He lifts the both of us up onto our feet, he kept me tight in his strong arms, not daring to let me go ever again.

"Is what she says true Dartz? Did you know all this time she was alive?"

Dartz tosses his head back and chuckles loudly, his voice bouncing off the stone walls around us. This man was insane and it surprised me how Raphael would even set an alliance with this creep.

"Yes I knew all along about your first love and how she survived but when she came to this town I knew you two would eventually run into each other and I couldn't have that. No not at all, that would ruin the darkness and hate in your heart to use and control the orichalcos and fulfill your duties to the great beast. I thought it would be a special reunion for you two if I simply just brought her to you so you could end her life like it was supposed to on that night."

I narrow my sea green hues to his words, puzzled on what he meant by that. Like my survival ruined his plans from the beginning. Like he knew or planned the ship wreck. My nails grip into Raphael's skin tight shirt to that thought, if it was true he was the reason my loved ones and Raphael's are dead now; and for what to taint Raphael's hearts at a young age to succeed in possessing the orichalcos? I glare hatefully at Dartz, parting my lips I spit out at him with such rage.

"It was you all along wasn't it?"

He tilts his head slightly to the side curious to my words.

"You caused the ship wreck some how! Didn't you? How else would you of known me and Raphael our whole lives and what exactly happened on that night?"

A sinister smirk forms on his lips, amused to how fast I caught on.

"Bravo Kiara you caught me, like Raphael and my other associates know who I truly am. I am a 10,000 year old king from the great times of the Lost Atlantis."

I let out an unbelievable gasp to his statement about himself.

"How can that be?"

I ask in confusion.

He simple lifts his hand up and points to his green eye and chuckles.

"The orichalcos has given me strength and the power I needed to continue on living to fulfill the great beast desires to wipe out all existence to this world and start a new! This world is tainted with sinners, greedy hateful people."

"Ugh you're sick!" Shouts Raphael. He turns his sights to me, kissing me deeply.

"I need you to leave this place Kiara, go back to town and wait for me there."

I shook my head to his words, pink locks sway across my porcelain face.

"No I won't leave you again Raphael! I want to stay here with you."

"Kiara, get into the plane and get out of here now! Don't argue with me!"

He gently pushes me towards the open door but I took ahold of his hand and gaze at him with sorrowful eyes.

"But what if we never find each other again?" I ask with sadness in my tone.

"We will find each other again, I promise Kiara. Like I said when we were kids we are destined to be together and faith brought you back to me and it will bring me back to you again…NOW GO!

I lift my hands to my chest as my bottom lip trembles trying to hold back my tears; I nod my head to his orders. Turning around swiftly towards the door while my long cotton candy tone hair sways around my body.

"I think not!"

Yells Dartz, lifting his right hand up a beast surfaces from the ground right in front of the door. I tried to stop myself from running into it and ended up landing on my bottom.

"Raphael!"

I cried out.

Raphael turns his fearful eyes to me seeing that the beast was about to take my soul from my body. I shield my face with my left forearm, turning my face to the side and continue to scream. A loud crash fills my ears, like glass had shatter all over the place. Opening my eyes to witness the beast was gone and a spiky hair brunette stood in its place with his fist extended. A green gem shines on a silver ring that was on his middle finger.

"Valon! Get her out of here please!"

Raphael shouts to him in a worried tone for my safety.

"Already a head of you bloke!"

He said in an Australian accent, he smiles kindly to me as he offers his hand to me. With no hesitations I took his hand and allowed him to pull me close to him.

"Valon! How dare you go against me! After all I have done for you?!"

Dartz roars across the large building.

Valon shrugs his shoulders to him.

He takes off with me behind him, when the sun light hit my eyes I was blind for a few moments. When all was clear I could see that we were on some sort of isolated island surrounded by water. I yelp in pure fear, my knees grew weak and I stumble to the ground and sob.

"What's wrong?"

I pull my hand from his and held my body tightly and rock back and forth in tears mumbling to myself.

"I can't! That tidal wave, the screaming, the crying, and the sight of everyone's face knowing they were going to die, the suffocating feeling of the ocean current holding me down. I can't go back…"

Valon tilts his head to the side and it took him a few moments to realize I was on the same shipwreck Raphael was on twelve years ago. He figured that the trauma took its toll pretty hard on me. He leans down and scopes me into his arms with no time and runs to the small jet that was waiting to take off. Bulking me in tightly and pulling the window blind down so I didn't have to look out into the endless ocean view. He starts up the jet and takes off back to the states away from all this hectic events.

I end up falling asleep to being worn out from my sudden break down and slept the entire plane ride. A gentle shake on the shoulder woke me up; I gasp softly and jump lightly in my seat. Valon smiles down at me as he helps me out of the seat and out of the jet, He lifts me onto his yellow motorcycle and got on and took off through town to seek out a safe place to leave me to wait for all this to end. I rest the side of my head against his back and held on tightly to him wondering where he was going to take me. The motorcycle turns off and Valon leans back, forcing me back into reality. I look around to see that we were at an ocean dock in the far end of the town. My eyes widen in fear of the sight of it, the water look so calm and peaceful but I knew better; I knew it was deadly and filled with lies. I cling tightly to Valon refusing to get off his bike.

"Kiara you have to face your fears of the ocean and let your past go. When all this is over I'll make sure Raphael meets you here so you two may be together."

I tremble lightly to his word and knew he was right but couldn't find the courage or the strength to let go of all that fear that had build inside me for all these years. I slowly remove myself from his bike and sat away from the dock on a broken stone wall.

"This is as far as I'll be from the water until Raphael gets here."

Valon chuckles and nods his head to my words seeing that I was corroborating with his request. He walks over to me and gently pushes his knuckles to my chin before walking back to his bike.

"Sorry that I have to leave ya but I need to settle the score with a bloke! See you on the flip side Kiara!"

He starts up the bike and takes off leaving a trail of dust clouds behind him. I turn my gaze back to the water and could see the sun was setting in the horizon, it was breathing on how beautiful all the colors were. I sigh softly knowing she would be waiting for a long time but hopes Raphael would come back safely. Swaying my feet back and forth gentle tapping the back of my heel to the old stone wall, humming a soft tune that my grand mother use to sing to me when I was a little girl. The sky soon was engulfed with the darkness and millions of tiny diamonds begin to shimmer, lighting up the surface of the ocean. It looks as though there were two skies from how perfect the reflection was.

Hours had past on by, my eye lids felt heavy against my sea green hues. Fighting to stay awake wanting to know when Raphael would be here but I lost. Sliding sideways on the uneven stone wall I close my eyes and allow my tired body to rest. I dreamt of the night of Raphael's birthday, remembering her grand mother pushing her to give her gift to him, the sweet kiss he gave to her in return, the loving words he spoke to her in the dining room and the last words he ever said to her before the crash. I squirm in my sleep crying softly mumbling his name over and over again until I finally wake up with my cheeks

soak in tears. A firm grip takes ahold of my left shoulder and pulls me into their body; I let's out a loud gasp not realizing I wasn't alone anymore. Looking up it was Raphael smiling down at me but it soon vanishes knowing he was hurting from their haunted past.

"Raphael!"

I cry out, throwing myself into his hold sobbing against his chest.

"I'm here Kiara, I will never leave you again. I promise you."

He kisses the top of my head lightly; his blue eyes gaze into the ocean. The sun was beginning to rise in the distant; he reaches over to his other side and picks up a dozen of roses. I pull away and wipe my tears away with my free hand.

"What are the roses for Raphael?"

He separates the roses by six and gives me the other six and smiles faintly to me.

"It's time for us to finally give a proper goodbye to our loved ones and to let go of what happened. I know you are scared….I am too but we will do this together."

I smile to the thought of being together forever with him and doing this big step with him by my side. I took his hand into my own and stood up; he follows my actions as I hesitate towards the dock. Fear could be seen in my eyes; Raphael grips my hand tighter trying to comfort me.

"There is nothing to fear Kiara, I am here and I promise you I won't let anything hurt you again."

I was lost in my own thoughts trying to concentrate on making it to the edge of the dock without breaking down. Once we reach the edge I let out a horrified gasp realizing I did it and was so close. Tossing myself into his side, trembling like a lose leaf in his hold.

"I thought I could do this Raf but….I cant. I'm so scared."

He forces me to remove my face from his side and kisses me deeply ridding me of my fears.

"You can do this Kiara, I have faith in you. Your Grandparents would want you to be strong for them."

"You're right Raf."

We interlock our fingers together, our hands fit perfectly in one another as he stood on the ever edge of the worn out wooden board that made up the dock. Closing our eyes we lift the roses to our lips, placing soft kisses to them. Stream of tears fall from our eyes and kiss the fragile crimson petals as well. Saying our last prayers and loving thoughts to our lost loved ones we look at one another and toss the roses into the ocean. The orange and pink painted water pulls the roses into its deadly but gentle claws and carries the roses further into the deep as though the ocean was delivering our roses to our loved ones. Leaning into Raphael I watch peacefully at the roses drifting towards the rising sun.

"I love you so much Rahael, I never stopped."

He clears his throat being startled with my words, since it had been many years since we had spoken those strong words to each other. He gazing down at me with those eyes, those eyes that were filled with the same happiness that I remember on his birthday. He kisses me deeply again resting his hand on my cheek. Breaking the kiss and remaining close to me he whispers to me.

"And I love you Kiara, I had always loved you."

Closing my eyes I press my forehead to his and smile softly.

"Let's go home Raf, lets begin where we left off in our lives."

"Yes let's live our lives the right way."

He replies back to me with a smirk.

I tilt my head to the side and giggle to his words.

"The right way?"

"Together."

My cheeks flush red to his simple but meaningful word.

Turning away from the ocean and away from my childhood past hand in hand in the morning sky colors. He lifts me onto his bike and we take off through the town together for now and forever.


End file.
